Morte
by mysticahime
Summary: AU / Kematian tidaklah semudah itu, karena apa yang dilihat orang-orang mengenai kematian itu hanyalah sebatas cerita dan film saja. / "Kau adalah orang yang menarik." / "Bagiku, hidup tanpamu sama dengan mati..." / OOC? / misstypo? / RnR please?


**Morte**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**mysticahime™**

**2010 ©**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Don't Like Don't Read-**

**-Needs No Flames Here-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Apa yang kau ketahui mengenai kematian?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Setiap malam, aku selalu _online_ dalam sebuah situs _chatting_ yang terkoneksi melalui jalur internet satelit. _Online_ tanpa _chatting_ dengan seorang pun. Ya, aku sedikit anti-sosial. Dan jangan tanya kenapa. Itu sama saja dengan menanyakan pada seorang pecandu narkotika mengapa ia menyuntikkan heroin pada pembuluh nadinya.

Ya, aku adalah seorang wanita anti-sosial sejak bertahun-tahun lalu. Sejak kejadian itu—

Sebaris tulisan muncul di layar _chatting_-ku. Tulisan pertama yang muncul sejak aku bergabung di situs ini.

**death : Selamat malam, Nona. Apakah aku mengganggu?**

Aku tersenyum. _Nickname_-nya menarik. Sesuatu yang aku cari beberapa tahun yang lalu. Dengan cepat kuketikkan sebaris jawaban.

**cherry : Tidak. Tidak sama sekali. Ada apa?**

Tidak ada jawaban. Oke.

Nah, sampai di mana aku tadi? Oh ya, sampai di kejadian itu.

Enam belas tahun yang lalu, aku kehilangan seluruh harapan hidupku. Saat itu aku adalah seorang pianis muda yang diagungkan. Orang-orang menyebutku 'Yubigami'. Permainanku selalu membuat orang-orang terpukau. Aku berada di puncak dunia, hingga terjadi saat itu...

Usia delapan belas membuatku terlena. Saat itu adalah hari ujian praktek untuk kelulusan sekolah menengah atas, ujian praktikum Kimia. Aku disuruh membuat reaksi redoks dengan mencampurkan logam natrium dengan air dan reagen fenolftalein dalam gelas kimia. Aku mengambil logam terbesar yang dapat kutemukan, lalu memasukkannya ke air, dan...

Larutan itu meledak.

Karena kaget, aku mundur terhuyung dan menabrak lemari kimia, sekujur tubuhku tersiram bermacam-macam larutan asam dan basa kuat. Pecahan kacanya menusuk jari-jariku. Aku hancur. Impianku musnah—

**death : Apa kau lihat akhir-akhir ini banyak sekali orang-orang mengucapkan kata 'mati' dengan mudah, Nona?**

Aku tersenyum.

Benar, mereka mudah sekali mengatakan kata 'mati' tanpa banyak berpikir, padahal mereka sama sekali tidak mengetahui apa artinya. Mereka pasti mengucapkannya hanya untuk sekadar 'keren', sama sekali tidak merasakan apa artinya 'putus harapan', seperti yang kurasakan bertahun-tahun lalu.

**cherry : Ya, karena pandangan mereka dangkal.**

**death : Dan pikirannya...**

Entah mengapa rasanya aku menyukai teman baruku ini. Ehm, akhirnya aku menjadi anti-sosial yang cinta membicarakan kematian. Tapi, berbicara hal yang sealiran dengan teman sepaham? Kurasa itu bukan ide buruk.

**cherry : Mungkin bagi mereka, kematian itu semudah mengiris pembuluh nadi.**

Padahal pada kenyataannya tidak semudah itu.

Aku teringat saat-saat aku mencoba untuk membunuh diriku sendiri saat dokter yang merawatku memvonis bahwa aku tidak bisa bermain piano lagi untuk selamanya. Kelingkingku putus.

**death : Memangnya sesulit apa?**

Kenapa ia melemparkan pertanyaan itu? Tentu saja—

**cherry : Tentu saja kematian itu lebih sulit dari yang kau kira, death-san. Kematian tidak hanya sekadar memutus urat nadi kehidupan, tetapi berarti menghentikan alur 'tugas' kita di dunia.**

**death : Tugas... seperti misi CIA?**

Wow. Ini menarik. CIA—adalah pekerjaanku sekarang.

Setelah keluar dari dunia permusikan profesional, aku dirundung rasa minder dan mulai mengucilkan diri dari dunia. Aku diterima di Universitas Yale, dan lulus dengan nilai terbaik di almamaterku, dengan periode belajar yang singkat pula. Singkat kata, aku menutup diriku dari dunia luar, menciptakan lingkupan anti-sosialku sendiri. Aku tidak mau berbicara dengan siapapun.

Empat tahun setelah lulus dari Yale dan melakukan pekerjaan via _online_—sebagai _hacker_—sebuah agen intelijen Amerika merekrutku.

CIA.

**cherry : Kurasa.**

Dalam CIA, misi-misi ditangani oleh agen terlatih yang mampu bersosialisasi dan membaur layaknya masyarakat sipil. Tapi, tidak halnya denganku. Aku ditugaskan menjaga _database_ mereka.

Mempekerjakan _hacker_ jenius dengan gaji jutaan dollar pertahun lebih baik bagi mereka daripada melawan _hacker_ jenius yang selalu dapat membongkar _database_ mereka.

CIA memang pintar, aku akui itu.

Kurasa mereka merekrutku karena aku selalu berhasil membobol website mereka dan mencuri informasi darinya, kemudian disebarkan ke media massa.

**death : Kau menarik.**

Suatu pujian. Wow.

**cherry : Kau juga.**

**death : Kurasa kau tahu banyak mengenai kematian... Ceritakan padaku.**

Aku mengerjapkan mata tak yakin.

**cherry : Menceritakan... pandanganku?**

Kutunggu jawabannya.

**death : Hn. Siapa lagi?**

Yeah, baiklah. Sudah lama aku tidak mengutarakan pendapatku—lisan maupun tulisan—pada orang lain. Seorang anti-sosial selalu diam di depan komputernya dan menatap tulisan-tulisan digital. Sesekali berurusan dengan kombinasi huruf dan angka.

**cherry : Kurasa tidak apa-apa menceritakan pandanganku kepada sesama agen sepertimu.**

**death : Dari mana kau tahu aku juga agen?**

**cherry : Karena yang diizinkan untuk masuk ke situs ini hanya agen CIA—sama sepertiku. Warga sipil hanya diizinkan untuk melihat **_**homepage**_** CIA tanpa bisa melakukan **_**login**_** seperti agen lainnya.**

Ia diam.

**death : Jenius.**

Ia hanya tidak tahu siapa aku.

Dan, apa yang harus kuberitahu padanya? Aku tidak pandai bicara—secara tatap muka maupun _via _digital.

Kematian menurutku... hmmm, berdasarkan cara pandangku sebagai agen inteligen, adalah berakhirnya suatu misi di dunia ini, secara paksa—bunuh diri—atau ketika misi itu memang telah selesai, bukan sebatas pada hal-hal yang dilihat dalam cerita dan film saja.

Dan orang-orang bodoh yang dengan mudah mengucapkan kata 'mati' itu adalah orang-orang yang menghentikan misinya secara paksa, dengan alas an dirinya sudah tidak sanggup menjalankan misi itu lagi. Suatu tindakan yang bodoh. Karena bagi kami—para agen—misi harus diselesaikan, apapun yang terjadi. Tidak ada yang boleh menghalangi proses misi tersebut, dan hasilnya harus sempurna seperti yang kami harapkan.

**cherry : Tidak banyak. Hanya saja, aku bersyukur karena aku tidak jadi mati bertahun-tahun yang lalu.**

Ya, benar.

Pikiranku enam belas tahun yang lalu saat aku gagal menjadi pianis adalah suatu pemikiran yang bodoh, kuakui itu. Pemikiran dangkal yang dimiliki seorang gadis remaja berusia delapan belas tahun. Labil. Tak terkendali. Berpikir bahwa dengan gagalnya aku menjadi pianis, duniaku akan runtuh.

Padahal tidak.

**death : Mengapa?**

Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, aku bukanlah apa-apa. Ekonomi keluargaku memang memadai—bisa dibilang sangat memadai. Aku bisa memiliki apapun yang kuinginkan, membuatku tumbuh menjadi sebuah jiwa yang egois dan tak punya nilai. Bila saat itu aku mati, sudah dapat kupastikan aku akan dijebloskan ke neraka yang paling dalam, paling panas, dipenuhi kutukan.

**cherry : Karena aku belum bertemu denganmu.**

Kini?

Mungkin aku masih belum melakukan banyak hal, bila diukur dengan skala dunia ini...

Tapi, aku berhasil membuat ibuku tersenyum bangga saat aku lulus dengan IP sempurna dari Yale. Membuat wajah lelah ayahku berseri-seri saat kukatakan aku direkrut oleh CIA—impiannya yang pupus dulu ketika kakinya lumpuh. Dan membuat suamiku—

**death : Apa maksudmu?**

Lagi-lagi aku tersenyum.

**cherry : Bila sekarang aku harus mati, aku sudah siap. Walau tidak banyak yang telah kulakukan, aku cukup bersyukur telah membuat orang-orang yang kusayangi bahagia. Dan jangan mengira seorang anti-sosial sepertiku pun dapat berkeluarga. Aku dapat membuat mereka bahagia, dengan caraku sendiri—aku yakin itu.**

**death : Hn.**

Astaga...

**cherry : Nah, berhentilah berpura-pura menjadi orang lain, Sasuke-kun. Aku sudah tahu itu kau. Kemarilah.**

"Untuk apa kau mengetik pesan pada seseorang yang kini berada di belakangmu?"

Sepasang lengan kekar memeluk pundakku dari belakang, membuatku menoleh dari layar laptop yang sedari tadi kupandangi. Yang dapat kulihat hanyalah bagian pinggang suamiku yang tertutup oleh kemeja putih. Ia membungkuk dan mencium puncak kepalaku.

"Katakan," katanya, "saat yang paling tepat untuk mati, menurutmu."

"..." Aku terdiam, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya, menatap sepasang mata onyx-nya yang tajam dan indah.

"Bagiku," aku memulai, "saat yang terbaik untuk mati adalah ketika kita sudah menyelesaikan misi kita di dunia : membuat orang-orang bahagia. Bukan untuk menunjukkan keberanian setelah melihat film-film bodoh di layar kaca. Kematian tidaklah sesederhana itu."

"Dan tidak serumit itu." Sasuke mengangguk.

Aku memeluk pinggangnya dengan kedua lenganku, kemudian mengunci kedua tanganku di belakang punggung lebar Sasuke.

Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke belakangku untuk beberapa saat.

"Lihatlah..." katanya kemudian.

Aku berbalik dan kembali menatap layar laptop.

**cherry : Kematian tidaklah semudah yang dipandang oleh masyarakat luas, namun tidak serumit itu pula. Kematian hanya berdasarkan kepasrahan diri—siap atau tidaknya kita dijemput maut, tidak peduli kita ingin menemuinya pada saat apa, atau kapan. Saat 'tugas' kita selesai, maka kita akan 'dijemput'.**

Aku menyeringai, kemudian mengetikkan sesuatu sebagai balasannya.

**cherry : Aku merasa tugasku sudah selesai saat bertemu denganmu.**

"Mengapa?" Sasuke mengulangi pertanyaannya, persis seperti di ruang _chat _tadi.

Aku mengetik lagi.

**cherry : Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun. Tanpamu, aku tak akan bisa 'hidup'. Itulah arti kematian untukku : ****hidup tanpamu.**

"... Mungkin tubuhku masih hidup bila tanpamu, tapi jiwaku tidak."

Ia tersenyum samar, terulas pada bibir tipisnya.

"Begitu pula aku."

***OWARI***

*melongo*

Kenapa ujung-ujungnya jadi romance? Padahal niat saya membuat fic yang penuh kisaran kematian! DDDDDx

Ide fic itni berasal dari Ann, statusnya di fb, nyehehehehe!~ dan berhasil saya realisasikan dalam waktu kurang dari 1 jam! *bangga*

Ann~ maaf yaaa~ ternyata tidak seberat yang kuduga ^^V makasih idenya ya sayyy~~ *hug-ditabok Ann*

Okeoke, terlalu banyak bacot saya~ *khas Cyan*

RnR ?

mysticahime™


End file.
